Listen To The Music
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Booth gets a late night call from Brennan and things just unwind from there, including Angela pawing through Brennan’s closet. Fluff warning in effect. LAST CHAPTER POSTED IN RESPONSE TO POPULAR REQUEST.
1. Take A Chance On Me

**Listen To The Music **

**A/N: This just sort of popped in my head when I was walking home from school. It's about Booth and Brennan, based on the song 'Take a Chance on Me' by ABBA (hence the title). I might be adding more chapters, with different ABBA songs. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Summary: Booth gets a late night call from Brennan and things just unwind from there, including Angela pawing through Brennan's closet. Fluff warning in effect.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones, but if I did…also I don't own the song mentioned above either.**

* * *

Take A Chance On Me

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me_

Special Agent Seeley Booth was lying on his couch watching a TV show. At least he was pretending to. His thoughts were in another apartment building all together. His thoughts were in the apartment of his partner, Dr Temperance Brennan, the woman who he loved with all his heart, but who refused to let anyone in further than friendship. They had just closed a very tiring case, arresting a cold-blooded-child-killer. He turned off the TV and was about to go to bed when his cell phone rang. As he picked it up off the table, he noted that it was nearly one am. Only one person called at that unearthly hour.

"Booth," he said, after flipping it open.

"Booth it's me," said the voice on the other end. His guess was right. It was Bones.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" he asked, trying to be cheerful, yet knowing full well that she was upset about something.

"Nothing much, except…" Brennan paused, as if she were trying to find the right words. "How does someone do that, Booth? How could you just take the life of an innocent child?"

"Bones, it was a cruel, twisted, sick man." Booth replied. "Cold-blooded serial killers don't think along the same lines as we do."

"I know," she sighed. "I guess I just needed to tell someone that I despise child-killers, and hear someone say that most people do."

"And I'm the only one who you would dare call at one in the morning." Booth joked.

"Oh my god, I didn't realise it was one am!" Brennan had completely missed the joke.

"It's okay Bones," Booth reassured her. "Tell you what. To make it up to me, let me take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks, but no thanks Booth."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, or need someone to talk to, I'm not going anywhere. At least, I'm not without telling you first."

"Okay. Good night Booth."

"Night Bones." Booth ended the call and went off to bed. It was a quarter past one and he desperately needed sleep.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

For Booth, sleep came easily. He knew he could dream about Brennan all night, and what he really wanted to do with her. For Brennan, sleep came somewhat easily. She was planning her dream date. It was a date of a dinner, then a pleasant walk through a beautiful park, just chatting with one another and the listening to some peaceful, calming music back at her apartment. When it came to relationships, Brennan didn't like to go further than a hug goodbye on the first date, but Booth would do almost anything within reason, if that's what his lady wanted to do. For a reason Brennan couldn't figure out, when she dreamt of each part of her ideal date, Booth was always there, enjoying it with her. In her dream, he had sat across from her at dinner, he had held her hand while walking through the park, he had picked out just the music she wanted to hear, and he agreed not to go any further than a hug goodbye. Brennan tried to push him out of her dream, but it just seemed so right to have him there. She caught the chorus of the song he had picked out, before she woke up at 5:30 am:

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me_

She realised that the reason the Booth in her dream had picked it out was because he had to have felt that way. The only reason she could think of for Booth to get her to listen to that song would be if she felt the same way. But, it just didn't seem right to feel that way about her partner.

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so_

Booth headed to the Jeffersonian at around 9:00 with a new case. And so that he could visit Bones. He walked in and the first person he saw has Angela. He groaned inwardly at the sight of her. Angela was the president of her own little club he called 'Get Booth and Brennan Together Club'.

"Hey sweetie!" she said cheerfully. "You look tired. Did you have a busy night with someone?"

"Hi Ange, and no I didn't have a busy night, unless you count getting a phone call from Bones at one in the morning," he replied. "Is she still squinting over some 5000-year-old body?"

"Actually, she's in her office."

Booth nodded and went down to Brennan's office where she was having a very important phone call. He didn't bother to knock on her door, but he went in and quietly sat down on her couch. She noticed him and quickly ended the call.

"Hey Booth, what can I do for you?" asked Brennan.

"New case Bones," he replied, handing her the file. "A new play structure was going to be built, but when they dug up the land, they found what looks like a very well preserved skeleton. So, let's go."

"Okay, let me get my stuff," she replied.

After she got her kit ready they walked out to Booth's black SUV waiting in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. When they got in, Booth handed the file back to Brennan, so she could read through it.

"Booth," she said.

"Yeah Bones?" he replied

"I changed my mind," Brennan told him. "Dinner would be great. And thanks for talking to me last night."

"Hey, what are friends for, right?" he said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay."

"Remember this. You're allowed to take chances." Booth said as he pulled up to the park. "Now let's go see this skeleton of ours."

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

"Honestly Ange, I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own outfit for dinner with Booth," Brennan insisted, when Angela had shown up at her door at 6:00.

"Sweetie, this isn't like any other date," she said. "It's Booth."

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Brenn, he is head-over-heals-crazy about you. Just give him a chance and let me help you pick the perfect outfit."

Reluctantly Brennan agreed. Angela grinned and went into Brennan's walk in closet.

"Wow," she said. "I didn't know you had all this! This is amazing!"

"What is?" Brennan asked. "The fact that I have a lot of very nice clothes in my closet? I don't spend all my time at the lab you know."

"I know," replied Angela, looking around. She picked out a dress and held it up. "Try this on sweetie. I want to see how it looks on you."

Brennan went into the bathroom with the dress while Angela looked for others. On average it was about knee length. The hem was frilly and the front of the dress came up to her thighs and the back trailed down to her mid-calves. The neckline was V-shaped, with a V-shaped line of frills about an inch below it. The dress was very much like satin and it was a navy blue colour. It was loose fitting, but not too loose. It had spaghetti straps with navy blue soft mesh pieces attached to it, like butterfly wings. The dress suited Brennan perfectly. She walked back into the closet and Angela instantly gave up looking for others.

"Wow," said Angela. "Sweetie, if Booth hadn't already lost his head over you, he certainly would tonight."

"Lost his head? I don't know what that means." Brennan replied.

"It means that…" Angela started to say. "Well you'll understand soon enough. Now that we have a dress, let's accessorise."

Angela led her over to the bureau and began pawing around. Brennan picked up a necklace and held it up to Angela.

"What about my icicle necklace?" she asked. The necklace looked like little silver icicles dangling next to each other.

"It's perfect!" said Angela, who was trying her hardest not to scream in delight. She picked out a pair of matching icicle earrings and gave them to her best friend. "Put these on too."

Brennan fastened the clasp on the necklace and put on the earrings. Then Angela took her into the bathroom.

"Make-up time Brenn," she said. "What have you got?"

Angela fussed with Brennan's make-up and hair until 6:55, when she announced that she was finished.

"Thanks Ange," said Brennan, looking in her full length mirror. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"No, I should probably go," Angela replied. "Before your knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour shows up to take you away."

"Okay," Brennan said, failing to correct her that Booth wasn't her knight in shining armour. "'Bye Ange."

"I'll be calling tomorrow," said Angela with a wink. "'Bye sweetie."

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)  
Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me_

Booth had showed up right on time and they had gone to a quiet, romantic Italian restaurant. After dinner, Booth had driven to a park that Brennan didn't know existed. Booth held her hand while they walked among the trees and flowers. She didn't protest, like he thought she would. Brennan was thinking about how nice the evening had been so far. They talked about this and chatted about that, but the subject of work never came up, which was a good thing. Temperance Brennan was a human, but when she talked about work, she became an alien forensic anthropologist with her 'squint squad'.

Brennan was very much enjoying the evening. It was her dream date, and she couldn't enjoy it with anyone else. After they walked through the entire park, they climbed back into Booth's SUV, and he drove back to Brennan's apartment building. He parked his SUV in the parking lot, and they both just looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your apartment?" asked Booth.

"No thanks," replied Brennan. She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But would you like to come up for a drink?"

Booth gave her a charm smile. "Sure," he said, and they got out of the car and headed toward the elevator. As they walked Booth lightly placed his hand on her lower back. At the door of Brennan's apartment, she fished out her keys and opened the door. She held the door open for Booth, before kicking her heels off.

"Come on in Booth," she called from the kitchen. "Can I get you something? Beer, wine, water?"

"A beer would be nice," he called back. She brought two bottles of beer and handed one to him. "Thanks, Bones."

"Don't call me Bones."

"Then don't call me Booth."

"All right _Seeley_."

"All right _Temperance_."

They laughed at their childishness.

"I brought a CD with me," said Booth suddenly. "Its ABBA."

"I don't know what that means," replied Brennan, looking confused.

"Bones, ABBA is a pop singing band," Booth sighed. He put the CD in the player and music came blasting out. Guiltily he turned down the volume. "Sorry."

"That's okay," said Brennan. She listened to the music for a few seconds and then she understood. How could she have been so oblivious to it before? "Booth I…" she started to say. "You…" she tried again. "What I mean is…" she couldn't find the right words.

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Booth said. Brennan lifted her eyes up to him, from her slump on the couch. "I know. I always knew. I feel the same way." Booth walked around to the front of the couch and sat down beside her. He pulled her up to a sitting position. Then he leaned in to her so their faces were inches apart. He gave her control and she closed the distance, as she pushed her mouth on his. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist as Brennan's hands went from his chest to his neck. Soon her arms replaced her hands as she wrapped them around his neck. Neither wanted to let go, but soon they had to. When they broke off the kiss, both felt a sense of loss as they caught their breath. Booth's lips were still tingling, but Brennan's lips were on fire. Brennan didn't have time to think about what happened, or analyze why she did what she did, because Booth leaned in for more. Brennan pulled away, and Booth looked confused when she stood up. She extended her hand to him, and pulled him up. Brennan put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips against his again. Brennan started to unbutton his shirt and only removed her mouth from his to take a short breath and pull off his tie. When they broke apart, Booth looked down at himself and gave a charm smile to Brennan. She had taken off his shirt and was rubbing her hands over his incredibly muscular torso. Booth tilted her head up and tugged on her arm. She smiled and followed him to her bedroom.

**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?? Is it worth continuing? Please review and make me happy:)**


	2. Kisses Of Fire

**Listen To The Music**

**A/N: Second chapter yea!! Sorry if this isn't as good as the last one, but I have a bit of writer's block. MAJOR FLUFF WARNING!!!!!! Thank you to all my reviewers. You all get ice cream…the very best. What's your favourite flavour??**

**Disclaimer: What did you expect? Still don't own them. And the song belongs to ABBA, not me.**

* * *

Kisses Of Fire

**_Brennan pulled away, and Booth looked confused when she stood up. She extended her hand to him, and pulled him up. Brennan put her hands on his chest and pressed her lips against his again. Brennan started to unbutton his shirt and only removed her mouth from his to take a short breath and pull off his tie. When they broke apart, Booth looked down at himself and gave a charm smile to Brennan. She had taken off his shirt and was rubbing her hands over his incredibly muscular torso. Booth tilted her head up and tugged on her arm. She smiled and followed him to her bedroom._**

_Lay your head on my chest so you hear every beat of my heart  
Now there's nothing at all that can keep us apart  
Touch my lips, close your eyes and see with your fingertips  
Things that you do, and you know I'm crazy 'bout you_

Booth picked up Brennan when they reached her bedroom. He kicked the door shut, and threw her unceremoniously on the bed. She grinned up at him as he kneeled on the bed and pulled her dress up over her head. Booth stared at her for a minute, wondering how Angela had persuaded her to buy that black lacy underwear set. _God she looks so sexy in underwear_, thought Booth. Brennan locked their lips again and Booth thought he would lose himself altogether when her hands fumbled at his belt. He pulled her down so that he was lying on top of her. He pulled away so that they could both catch their breath.

"It's getting kinda hot, don't you think?" Booth asked, between breaths.

"Hot?" repeated Brennan, giving him a kiss. "Burning?" She gave him another kiss. "How 'bout fiery?" Another kiss. "Tell me again, how hot is it?"

She kissed him again and held on this time. Booth flicked his tongue at her lips, requesting entrance. Brennan eagerly opened her mouth for him. Brennan felt her mind spinning out of control as Booth's tongue hit just the right spots. She melted into him and dug her nails into his back. Booth's hands tangled and played with her long auburn-brown hair. As he breathed in her scent, he thought, _I must be the luckiest guy on earth_. Brennan pressed herself against him and moaned against his burning lips. She could tell it was going to be a long night.

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire_

Neither of them were thinking rationally, so when they were somehow stripped of their underwear, neither one knew how it happened. Just like they had no idea how they ended up with the covers pulled up over their heads, having very enjoyable and heated sex. _I never thought this could happen_, thought Booth. _I must be the luckiest guy alive. Here I am, having sex with the one woman I could ever love. Temperance Brennan. Not Doctor Brennan. I'd love her even if she wasn't a doctor, but that's what makes me love her more. She uses big, long words that I don't understand but doesn't get the simplest pop culture reference. Hell, she doesn't know who Scully and Mulder are but she can name all the bones in a human body, connecting them, from toes up and head down._ He grunted softly at Brennan's nails digging into his back. It was becoming more intense by the minute, yet he didn't regret it. Temperance was one sin he would never repent. Every time he had been with Tessa or Cam, he was thinking of Brennan. Every time he had seen her with David (_or Dick431 he thought angrily_) he wanted to trade places with him. He spent his whole life fighting 'bad guys' as Parker called them, yet he had somehow managed to fall in love with the good doctor somewhere on the way. She sighed heavily as he placed kisses all along her neck and jaw line, until they came into contact with her mouth again. He relished the taste of her mouth on his and her tongue dancing with his.

_When you sleep by my side I feel safe and I know I belong  
Still it's making me scared that my love is so strong  
Losing you is a nightmare fate and to me it's new  
Never before did you see me begging for more_

Brennan wasn't thinking at all. If she had been, she would have ordered Booth out of her apartment, and would have been robotic and frosty towards him for a week. All she knew was that she wanted to be there. She wasn't quite sure where 'there' was, but she knew it was right. Beads of sweat were forming on her body and on Booth's.

"Seeley…" she moaned. She scratched her nails along his back and he grunted softly. She wanted to giggle at Booth grunting but then he was placing feather light kisses along her neck and jaw line. She sighed heavily and pressed her body to his. His lips came into contact with hers again. She felt herself give in to him as his tongue hit those spots in her mouth. She let herself lose control as Booth's tongue captured hers in a slow dance. Soon they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms (and legs). Brennan had been having a constant nightmare about a dying Booth and it scared her. But when she was wrapped up in his arms she felt safe and knew that he would always be there for her.

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
I've had my share of love affairs but they were nothing compared to this  
Oh, I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
Kisses of fire  
Kisses of fire_

_Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning  
(I'm at the point of no returning)  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
I'm riding higher than the sky and there is fire in every kiss  
(Caught in a land-slide of emotions)  
Kisses of fire, burning, burning_

_I'm at the point of no returning  
Kisses of fire, sweet devotions  
Caught in a land-slide of emotions_

Booth would never reveal what he dreamt that night. It was almost childish. Angela had called him Brennan's "knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour" and so he dreamt that he was a knight, whisking Temperance away, on his flying stallion. He took her to his castle in the sky where there was everything they could ever want. Little did Booth know that Brennan's dream was the same. Brennan was sleeping peacefully, with a smile on her face, for the first time in weeks. Booth was snoring gently with his arm around Tempe. Her head was using his chest as a pillow with her hand not to far away from her face. Streams of sunlight came in through the window and Temperance's eyelids fluttered open. Her first thought was to fluff her pillow and go back to sleep. Then she realised what her pillow was. It was a male chest. Then she noticed that she had no clothes on. She instantly realised something was wrong. Her bed partner had his arm around her but she knew it was wrong. So wrong. It was confirmed that something was definitely wrong with a single murmured word.

"Bones?"

"Oh my god."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the last one, but aren't you happy I got it up? Bear with me, I'm only 15 and haven't experienced this first hand, so if it isn't any good don't be mad.**


	3. One of Us

**Listen To The Music**

**A/N: Fluffy, angsty, and ice cream! Okay I won't reveal too much. Thanks again to my reviewers!! I'll have to get more ice cream…I love you all!!! (Unless you don't want me to love you…)**

**Disclaimer: No, the characters from Bones are NOT MINE!!! The song, funnily enough, belongs to ABBA. Not me.**

* * *

One Of Us

_**She instantly realised something was wrong.** **Her bed partner had his arm around her but she knew it was wrong. So wrong. It was confirmed that something was definitely wrong with a single murmured word.**_

_"**Bones?"**_

_"**Oh my god."**_

_They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know_

"Booth?" said Brennan, in disbelief. "What the hell is happening?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Booth. She had to remember having the most amazing sex ever.

"Well, yeah I do remember, but…" she rubbed her eyes and face. "I shouldn't have done any of that. I'm sorry Booth."

"Bones…"

"No, Booth. Just go."

"Temperance…"

"Booth, no. I'm sorry if I gave you a false impression of me, but please. Just go." The use of her first name had caught her attention; he didn't use it often, but when he did…it usually meant something serious.

"Temperance, how can you just send me away when we both know exactly how it started? You agreed to go out with me, you invited me up for a drink, you kissed me, and you took off my shirt. Sure I led you to your bedroom, but you let me take off your dress, you took off my pants and somehow we were both stripped of our underwear. How can you send me away like its my fault you had sex with me?" Booth was simmering and Brennan had tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Booth. I really am," she whispered. "I just need time to think and I can't do that if you're here."

Booth opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and grabbed his clothes. He quickly pulled them on and stormed out of her apartment. Then as promised, her phone rang.

"Brennan," she whispered, through tears.

"Brenn?" It was Angela. "How'd it go last night?" Angela listened for a reply but heard only a muffled noise. "Oh my god Brenn, are you crying?"

"Angela?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm coming over, okay? I need to talk to you."

"Okay Brenn. I better get all the ice cream I have."

"Thanks Ange."

"So, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They hung up and Brennan pulled on a T-shirt and a pair on sweatpants. She tied her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her keys on her rush out the door, almost forgetting to lock it.

_One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all_

She rang Angela's doorbell a couple minutes later, and had very evident tear stains on her cheeks. Angela opened the door and pulled the crying woman into a hug.

"Angela," sobbed Brennan.

"Oh, sweetie," was all she could say. "Come inside and sit down."

Angela led her to the couch and sat her down. Angela went and got her a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"What happened?" asked Angela. "Have you talked to Booth about it?"

"Ange, I can't talk to Booth," she said through sobs and sniffles. "It's because of Booth that I – I'm…"

"Upset?" suggested Angela.

"I – I kissed him Ange," she managed to say through her tears and gulps of ice cream. "We got caught up in the moment, and I took off his clothes. And he took off mine."

"Oh my god." Angela's eyes widened. "You had sex with him didn't you? Oh sweetie."

"I woke up and he was there," cried Temperance. "We were naked and – and I sent him away Angela. I sent him away!"

"You sent him away?" asked Angela, afraid of the answer.

"I told him to go," she sobbed. "I made it sound like it was his fault. Ange…What do I do? What can I do?"

"Right now you can stay here, eat ice cream and cry." Angela got another spoon and another tub of ice cream. She started on the second one while Brennan finished the first.

After Temperance had finished the first tub of ice cream, Angela gave her the second one and laid down her spoon on the coffee table. Angela wrapped an arm around her distraught friend and hugged her closely.

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know_

Angela had been hugging a crying Brennan for about 30 minutes and her arms were getting sore. Brennan had been crying and eating ice cream for the same length of time and had run out of tears. Suddenly inspiration came to Angela.

"Hey Brenn, sweetie," she said quietly. "Want to watch some old movies? We could turn this into a girls' night, but during the day."

"Okay," replied Brennan even quieter than Angela. She tried to give a small smile to her friend.

"Great!" said Angela. "I'll go make loads of popcorn and you can pick out a movie to start us off."

Brennan nodded and walked over to the movie case. She smiled, for the first time since last night, when she saw her favourite old movie, _Gone with the Wind_. She opened the case and put the disk in the DVD player. Angela came back out and plopped herself on the couch, handing her friend a big bowl of popcorn.

"So, what did you pick?" Angela asked.

"_Gone with the Wind_," Brennan replied. "It's my favourite."

For the next 4 hours they sat silently eating ice cream and popcorn, and watching the old, but timeless romance movie. When the credits came rolling up Brennan and Angela sighed heavily.

"I'd forgotten about it," said Angela, putting away the DVD. "I actually forgot that I owned it."

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" said Brennan. "It really is my favourite movie ever."

"Yeah…My turn to pick one out." Angela looked over her movie case and picked one out. She popped it in the DVD player and flopped herself back on the couch.

"What did you pick?" asked Brennan.

"It's a secret," replied Angela. "You'll have to wait and see."

The movie started to play and the theme music flowed into Brennan's ears. She heard it and instantly knew which movie it was. It was Titanic. She had first watched it with Russ, but didn't really get it.

"Angela," she said slowly. "I don't get this movie."

"Then watch it, but don't analyze." was Angela's reply.

So that's what she did. She watched, but didn't analyze. She watched as Jack Dawson rescued the beautiful Rose. She watched as Rose defied Cal and her mother to be with Jack. She watched as the Titanic sunk to the depths of the ocean, but Jack and Rose stayed together. She watched as the old Rose died and went back to Jack. She watched the movie, and didn't analyze, and she understood everything.

_One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call_

At the end of the movie Angela looked over at her friend and saw her crying soft, quiet tears. Angela silently got up and put the movie away, when she heard a noise behind her.

"I really hurt him didn't I?" Brennan asked. Angela, not wanting to hurt her friend, said nothing. "I first watched that movie with Russ, and then Booth convinced me to watch it with him. I understood it this time."

"Sweetie…" started Angela. "Last night was not a mistake. For either of you. Booth loves you with all his heart, so when you sent him away, yeah, it hurt him a lot."

"I have to go back to him," said Brennan. "I have to tell him I'm sorry."

"Yeah you do. You have to go to him."

"Do you think he'll take me back? Will he still love me?"

"Yes Brenn. He will. He always will. You just have to let him."

Brennan stood up and grabbed her keys. She turned towards the door, but turned back to Angela.

"Ange…" she started. "Thank you. For everything. But I have to go find Booth." She turned to the door and left. Angela stared at the door for a moment before reaching for her cordless phone. She picked it up and dialled a familiar number. It rang once…twice…and it was picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" said the voice.

"Hey sweetie, it's me," said Angela.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" replied the voice.

"Brennan's about to make the Dynamic Duo even more dynamic," said Angela excitedly.

"Let me guess, you had something to do with it?"

"Sort of. Oh, I'm so happy for them I could kiss the first person I see!"

"Is that an open invitation?"

"Maybe…how long is it gonna take ya?"

"Be at your place in 5?"

"You got a deal."

"I'm on my way. See you soon"

"See you soon Jack."

**

* * *

A/N: Just for the record, I have not seen _Gone with the Wind_. I googled it to find out information. I have seen _Titanic_ and I love it. More BB in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	4. The Name of the Game

**Listen To The Music**

**A/N: Last chapter! Unless you ask so incredibly nicely…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is the song.**

* * *

The Name of the Game

**_Brennan stood up and grabbed her keys. She turned towards the door, but turned back to Angela._**

_"**Ange…" she started. "Thank you. For everything. But I have to go find Booth." She turned to the door and left. Angela stared at the door for a moment before reaching for her cordless phone. She picked it up and dialled a familiar number. It rang once…twice…and it was picked up on the other end.**_

_"**Hello?" said the voice.**_

_"**Hey sweetie, it's me," said Angela.**_

_"**Hey Ange, what's up?" replied the voice.**_

_"**Brennan's about to make the Dynamic Duo even more dynamic," said Angela excitedly.**_

_"**Let me guess, you had something to do with it?"**_

_"**Sort of. Oh, I'm so happy for them I could kiss the first person I see!"**_

_"**Is that an open invitation?"**_

_"**Maybe…how long is it gonna take ya?"**_

_"**Be at your place in 5?"**_

_"**You got a deal."**_

_"**I'm on my way. See you soon"**_

_"**See you soon Jack."**_

_I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted  
I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know.._

Booth sat at the bar, cradling a beer bottle. He lifted it to his lips, only to find that it was empty. Sid looked over at him and shook his head. That was the third bottle, thought Sid. Something must have cut him deep. He doesn't usually drink this much and especially not in the morning. Sid walked over to Booth and took away his empty beer bottles.

"What's up G-man?" he asked.

"Nothing Sid. I'm fine," Booth replied. "Can I get another one of those?"

"Sorry G-man. I have a policy about serving a lot of alcohol before 5:30 pm," Sid told him, secretly relieved. He looked towards the door that had just opened. "Besides, I don't think she wants you drinking to much." Booth followed his gaze to the door and instantly stood up.

"Thanks Sid," he said throwing down a couple bills. "I have to go now." Booth made his way to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Booth, wait," said a familiar voice. Booth pulled away. "Please Booth, I need to talk to you!" Booth didn't stop. He continued on his way and hopped into his SUV. "Dammit Booth!" Brennan ran out the door and into her car. She barely thought of anything as she sped after him.

_What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

Booth pulled up in front of the War Memorial. He walked up to the memorial and went to 'his' bench. He sat down and stared into space. He needed to think. Why did she come back? Sure, he still loved her, but why did she leave and then come back? His thoughts were interrupted when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar silver car pull up next to his. He quickly stood up and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Booth!" he heard. "Booth!" He knew who was calling, but he couldn't think why. "Booth, please talk to me!"

Booth feigned he was going one way, but went the other. He leaned up against the memorial and sighed. Why was she doing this? She said go, and he went. Now she's changed her mind?

Brennan spotted him leaning against the memorial. He always came here when he was feeling down, but why wouldn't he talk to her? She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Booth…" she started. "Why won't you just talk to me?" Booth turned to her with a look of stone in his eyes.

"You told me to go," he said, quietly and coldly. Brennan froze in shock. Booth turned and walked back to his SUV. He pulled out of his parking spot and left the War Memorial, and Brennan, leaning against it.

_And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know.._

Brennan pulled out of her parking spot at the Memorial soon after Booth had. But instead of following him, she went back to her apartment. She opened the door and walked over to her stereo. She opened the CD player and stared at the disc in it. ABBA Gold stared back up at her. It was the CD that Booth had brought. She put it back in its case and left her apartment again. Brennan got in her car and drove to Booth's apartment building. Her mind was spinning as she rode the elevator to his floor. What the hell am I doing? she asked herself as she walked to his door. Please tell me this is the right thing to do! She knocked on his door and it opened part-way.

_What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot,  
what's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow_

"Booth," said Brennan. Booth interrupted her.

"No," he said. "You told me to go, I left. Now I need to think." Booth closed the door. Brennan sighed and knocked on his door again. No answer. She contemplated breaking down the door, before calling his name.

"Booth!" she called. "Booth!" No answer. She sighed again and kicked at the door. She turned completely around and stared at the door with her hands on her hips. "Dammit Booth, I love you!" Then the door opened all the way.

"What did you say?" asked Booth slowly.

"Don't you ever listen to anything I say?" Brennan demanded. "I said I love you!" She sighed and looked at the ceiling before looking back at Booth. "I love you Seeley Booth and I always will."

Booth let go of the door and, without a word, he pulled Brennan to him and kissed her. When they broke apart, Brennan held out her hand. In it was the CD.

"I thought you might want this back," she said. Booth laughed.

"Keep it," he replied. "Then maybe you'll understand a pop culture reference every now and then." Brennan laughed.

_And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..  
Oh yes I wanna know.._

Brennan pressed her lips to Booth's again and held on. Booth returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. Unfortunately for them, Booth's cell phone began to ring. He sighed and reached for it on the table.

"Booth," he said. He listened for a few moments before continuing. "Yes sir. I'll call her and we'll be right there." Booth hung up.

"New case?" questioned Brennan.

"Yeah," replied Booth, giving her another quick kiss. "But we can stop for food on the way there."

"Sounds good." Brennan smiled.

"Thai food," they said in unison.

"Deal," said Booth. He gave her a charm smile and they walked down to Booth's waiting SUV. Brennan turned on the radio and the end of a song came bursting out.

"Sorry," she said, and turned down the volume.

Just as Booth pulled into the parking lot of the take-out restaurant, the last verse of the song reached their ears:

_The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot,  
What's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot_

And it made them smile, because they were happy they had found themselves, and knew the name of the game they were playing.

**

* * *

A/N: THE END!!! Hooray!! Only if ask so incredibly nicely (and I mean _REALLY_ nicely) will you get another chapter. Hope you liked my ABBA spree!**


	5. Waterloo

**Listen To The Music**

**A/N: Okay. I decided to add this chapter, but this is the last one. Really. And it takes place about a year or so after I left off.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

Waterloo

"**_New case?" questioned Brennan._**

_"**Yeah," replied Booth, giving her another quick kiss. "But we can stop for food on the way there."**_

_"**Sounds good." Brennan smiled.**_

_"**Thai food," they said in unison.**_

_"**Deal," said Booth. He gave her a charm smile and they walked down to Booth's waiting SUV. Brennan turned on the radio and the end of a song came bursting out.**_

_"**Sorry," she said, and turned down the volume.**_

**_Just as Booth pulled into the parking lot of the take-out restaurant, the last verse of the song reached their ears:  
_**…  
_**And it made them smile, because they were happy they had found themselves, and knew the name of the game they were playing.**_

_My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender  
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way  
The history book on the shelf  
Is always repeating itself_

Brennan turned around and looked in the three-way full length mirror. She gasped.

"Oh, Angela!" she cried. Angela looked at her friend.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, trying to do up her own zipper.

"It's perfect!" Brennan went and hugged Angela. "It's absolutely perfect." Brennan hugged her again and then did up her zipper. "There."

"Now sweetie. You have to relax," instructed Angela. "If you faint, fine, but if you run away, then I will take your place and marry Booth."

"Ange don't be silly," said Brennan. "Why would I run away?"

"Because you don't believe in marriage and this is Booth we're talking about." Angela sighed and helped her friend put flowers in her hair. "Hey, I've got something for you." Angela handed Brennan a book.

"A history book?" she inquired.

"Turn to the bookmarked page," said Angela. Brennan did so.

"Waterloo? Napoleon?" Brennan looked at Angela. Angela sighed.

"At Waterloo, Napoleon surrendered. Now, this is your Waterloo, and you're Napoleon." Brennan's face broke out into a smile and she pulled Angela close.

"Thank you Ange," she said. "Thank you." Angela could only smile in return.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Hodgins knocked on the door and poked his head around it. His eyes sought out Angela and his mouth dropped.

"Wow," he said. "Ange…"

"Hi Hodgie," she said. "Are you here for a reason?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "Booth is ready for you Brennan." Brennan turned around and grasped her friend's hand.

"Ready Bren?" asked Angela. Brennan swallowed and nodded.

"I'm ready," she said with a smile. "I couldn't escape if I wanted to."

"Because you're finally facing your Waterloo?"

"Yeah…"

_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger  
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight  
And how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose_

**Brennan's POV**

I tried to hold him back. I tried so hard because I didn't want to let anyone get too close to me. But he was stronger than me. He pushed back and now my only chance seems to be giving up the fight. There were men before. I kept them at arms length though. Booth…he broke down my defences and stole my heart. My heart that I had locked in a box. But how could I have refused? I always feel like I win, even when I lose.

_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war  
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

Just like Napoleon, I was defeated at my own Waterloo. I was defeated and Booth won the war. And I'm about to promise to love him forevermore. I'm about to say it, here it is!!

"I do," I said softly.

I said it! I couldn't escape from it even if I wanted to. I know my fate (even though I don't believe in fate) is to be with him. I finally faced my Waterloo. I got over my greatest fear – loving someone.

_So how could I ever refuse  
I feel like I win when I lose -  
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to  
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you  
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo_

**Booth's POV**

She said it! I can't believe it! She didn't faint or run away and she didn't stop anybody at all! I bet I've got a goofy grin on my face. Or maybe it's just my charm smile.

**Angela's POV**

They're married! I can't believe they're married! They're still my favourite couple but now they're actually a couple and not a non-couple! I'm so happy that I lean over and give Jack a kiss as we walk down the aisle after them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: The end! For real this time. So please review. My muse would greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
